This invention relates to a nail polish remover composition, and more particularly, to a composition for a cream-like consistency remover.
Commonly nail polish is an organic resin in a carrier liquid in which the resin is deposited on a finger-nail for decorative purposes.
For various reasons it may be desirable to remove the nail polish from the fingernail. Chemically nail polish is removed by applying a solvent, which may be in a carrier, to the polished nail for dissolving the resin therein for subsequent removal, as by wiping.
Present removers are generally a clear, free-flowing liquid which may include a water carrier and an acetone and/or ethylacetate solvent in appropriate proportions and various function-specific additives. This sysem presents a problem in that both acetone and ethylacetate have high vapor pressures at room temperature and low flash points. These properties make the removers volatile and inhibit use in a heated area, such as a kitchen or near a heat source.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a nail polish remover which does not exhibit a high vapor pressure and has a high flash point, preferably above room temperature.
Furthermore, present removers are a clear liquid, but it is believed that a cream-like consistency cosmetic-like material would be more esthetically and functionally desirable. This is particularly true if the remover employs a high flash point solvent.
It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a cream-like consistency and cosmetic-like nail polish remover material.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.